Perdida en la mision
by kureny-uchiha
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la aldea, Sakura ha cambiado su forma de ser con el. ¿Que pasara cuando sean enviados a una misión después de mucho tiempo? One shot SasuSaku.


Este es un pequeño One-Shot que escribí hace algún tiempo y encontré hace poco entre unos papeles. Es de los primeros que escribí así que espero que lo disfruten.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de M.K.

EL PERSONAJE DE SUBAU PERTENECE A MI GRAN AMIGA SANI.

"¡NO AL PLAGIO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UNA PERDIDA EN LA MISIÓN

Hacia algunos meses de que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea de la hoja, seguía siendo el mismo chico serio; Sakura había dejado de ser la chica que besaba el suelo por donde pasaba y ahora era más fría con Sasuke; Y Naruto seguía siendo el mismo rubio hiperactivo aunque ahora era más maduro (dependiendo de la situación).

.

Como cualquier otro día en el que había una misión, Sakura se encontraba en la torre Hokague hablando con Tsunade-sama.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo que decirle que estoy algo preocupada-

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación Sakura?-

- La misión, hace ya mucho tiempo que no hacemos una, todos juntos y menos con el Uchiha-

-Vamos Sakura, ese tipo de cosas nunca te habían preocupado, además no tienes de que preocuparte, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi estarán ahí – Sakura solo asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que Tsunade había dicho – Deberías irte a preparar tus cosas, no falta mucho para que se vallan-

-sí, Tsunade-sama-

.

Sakura caminaba tranquila por las calles de la aldea en dirección a su casa cuando se topo con cierto azabache que caminaba tranquilo con la mirada baja. Este al percatarse de que esta caminaba hacia él se detuvo hasta que ella pasara a su lado.

-¿Nerviosa?- cuestiono Sasuke haciendo que ella se detuviera.

-No tengo por qué estarlo, si me permites, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- respondió la peli rosa para continuar con su camino.

.

Horas más tarde Naruto, Sakura y Sai, se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea esperando la llegada de Sasuke y de su sensei Kakashi.

Una hora después de la llegada de Sasuke, Kakashi hizo su usual aparición frente a todos pero antes de que pudieran decir algo en su contra apareció tras él un joven de apariencia fuerte, a simple vista podías decir que era igual que Sasuke, sus ojos eran verdes apenas un poco más oscuros que los de Sakura, su cabello era color rojizo, lacio y un poco largo, apenas llegaba a su barbilla, en la frente llevaba una banda blanca y en el brazo derecho la banda de la aldea.

-Antes de que reclamen por mi tardanza, quiero decirles que esta vez no me perdí por los senderos de la vida, esta vez mi retraso fue por el- explico Kakashi señalando al chico. – su nombre es Subau, ahora es estará con ustedes en esta misión-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Kakashi-sensei?- Cuestiono Sakura.

-Por ciertas razones no podre ir con ustedes en esta misión, así que he decidido que el valla en mi lugar-

- En ese caso, bienvenido al equipo, mi nombre es Sai-

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y el Naruto Uzumaki-

-Un gusto conocerlos a todos- hablo el pelirrojo – y ¿Quién es él?-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

-Chicos es hora de que partan, Sai, encárgate de que Naruto no haga alguna tontería, Subau, estas a cargo de esta misión- hablo Kakashi dando las últimas indicaciones – Sasuke, Sakura, den lo mejor que tienen-

-¡Vámonos!- hablo el peli rojo

Todos partieron en ese momento para cumplir con su misión, recuperar unos pergaminos que habían sido robados antes de que llegaran a la aldea de la hoja en una misión anterior. Su misión era sencilla encontrar a los ladrones, quitarles los pergaminos y regresar a la aldea, lo difícil era encontrarlos y saber contra cuántos de estos de enfrentarían.

.

-te noto nerviosa ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Subaua Sakura.

-Es solo que hacía mucho que no realizábamos una misión, todos juntos- explico la peli rosa.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente – descansaremos aquí – dijo deteniéndose – quizá estemos algo expuestos, haremos diferentes guardias, pero antes de eso, Sakura y Sasuke, busquen agua, no hace mucho pasamos un rio; Naruto, Sai ayúdenme con la fogata-

Todos asintieron y comenzaron con lo que les había indicado. Sakura y Sasuke comenzaban a alejarse de donde se habían detenido. Ambos caminaban a la par, hasta que Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la muñeca para que esta se detuviera.

-desde que llegue a la aldea había querido hablar contigo, pero tal parece que siempre tienes una excusa para no hacerlo, ahora que estamos a solas quiero que me digas ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud con migo?-

-A que te refieres Sasuke – comenzó a hablar aun sin mirarlo – solo soy como tú eras con migo, creo que esto es mejor así, deje de ser la niña que tu conociste antes de irte-

-Veo que sigues siendo la misma molestia-

-Aunque eso te parezca a ti, se que ya no soy una molestia, y que ahora soy apreciada por muchos, ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer- termino para zafarse del agarre del Uchiha y continuar con su camino.

-Siempre dices que tienes cosas que hacer, dime ¿A caso se trata de estar con un hombre?-

-Y si así fuera, no es de tu incumbencia-

.

Cuando regresaron a campamento, la fogata estaba lista y se preparaban para descansar.

-Tomare la primer guardia- anuncio sasuke alejándose de donde estaban.

-Bien en ese caso Naruto, Sai, tendrán la segunda guardia, sakura y yo la tercera- dijo el peli rojo.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron para descansar hasta la hora que fuera su guardia. Sasuke caminaba por los alrededores que se encontraban al frente de donde estaban, llego a un lugar donde había algunos sujetos acampando apenas a un kilometro de donde estaban ellos. Con toda cautela se acerco a donde estaba el otro campamento, gracias a sus habilidades ninja logro ocultar su chacra lo necesario para que no fuera visto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo visualizar unos paquetes con el símbolo de la hoja, de inmediato regreso al campamento para despertar a Sai y Naruto, era hora de que ellos hicieran algo.

-Dobe… Dobe… despierta- dijo Sasuke comenzando a patear al rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa teme? Aun no es hora de mi guardia-

-Eso ya lo sé, encontré el campamento donde están los pergaminos de la aldea-

-no crees que lo mejor sería avisar a Subau –

-Nada de eso, son unos cuantos, solo despierta a Sai y nosotros nos aremos cargo de esto, hmp será pan comido-

Naruto obedeció a lo que Sasuke había dicho, despertó a Sai y los tres se alejaron siguiendo a Sasuke al lugar donde había visto el otro campamento.

Subau y sakura se encontraban durmiendo cerca de la fogata, la noche era tranquilo lo que les permitía dormir cómodamente. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo similar a una explosión. Al instante Sakura despertó y comenzó a buscar el lugar de la explosión, vio la nube de humo producto de la explosión y pudo no haberse alarmado de no ser por que las bolsas de dormir de Naruto y Sai estaban ahí, pero ellos no se encontraban.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sai! ¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura desesperada.

-Andando Sakura, tenemos que encontrarlos- hablo Subau poniéndose de pie.

Ambos se dirigieron a la zona de la explosión, vieron que cenizas por todo el lugar, incluso algunos árboles quemándose, la mirada de Sakura buscaban con desesperación a sus compañeros. Pudo ver a dos chicos acercándose a ellos apenas los pudo visualizar mejor, noto que era Sai ayudando a Naruto a Caminar.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sai! ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntaba sakura preocupada - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?- ambos bajaron la vista.

-Él, dijo que no quería regresar, que lo dejáramos ahí- dijo Naruto apretando el puño, sai solo señalo la dirección en la que se encontraba Sasuke.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Sakura corrió hacia donde Sai había señalado, hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo de Sasuke, en todo su cuerpo podían observarse heridas graves y algunas quemaduras. Se acerco a él arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sasuke… Sasuke por favor respóndeme - comenzó a moverlo con suavidad para que este reaccionara.

- Sa… sakura...- tosió escupiendo sangre.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- hablo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este para comenzar a emitir chacra verde.

-Sakura… extraño – tosió sangre nuevamente – extraño a la molestia de pelo rosa, diciendo Sasuke-kun cada que me veía- acaricio el rostro de Sakura – no pierdas tu sonrisa-

-¡Que tonterías dices Uchiha! – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – Estarás bien y gritare Sasuke-kun al verte – comenzando a llorar – resiste Sasuke-kun –

Con gran esfuerzo Sasuke se levanto apoyándose en una de sus manos y con la otra sujetándose de Sakura. Se acerco a ella hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de que sus labios se unirán, Sakura cerró los ojos dejando que Sasuke terminara con lo que había empezado. Sus labios se unieron en un beso, el primero que había entre ellos, era tierno, cálido, suave, mágico. Sasuke se separo de ella apenas lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos, Sakura sonrío tratando de esconder el dolor que había dentro de ella, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, Sakura correspondió al abrazo aun son dejar de llorar, el abrazo duro hasta que Sakura sintió que los brazos de Sasuke perdían fuerza y caían.

Sakura lo separo de inmediato de ella y acostándolo nuevamente en el suelo comenzó a emitir chacra. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se percato de que sus compañeros ya estaban atrás de ella.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- lloraba sin dejar de emitir chacra – ¡Resiste!... por favor resiste…- Callo sobre el pecho de este completamente agotada por emitir tanto chacra.

Naruto al igual que Sai, aun estaba un poco débil pero eso no le impediría ayudar a su mejor amigo y a Sakura su hermana.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea de la hoja, unos rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el rostro de cierta peli rosa que se encontraba en una cama del hospital, frente a su cama se encontraba su hermano, el rubio hiperactivo, recargado en la pared esperando a que ella despertara. Fuera de la habitación donde estaba ella, se encontraban sus amigos y sensei esperando a que ella mejorara.

Dentro de la habitación la peli rosa comenzaba a abrir los ojos mirando Naruto quien de inmediato se acerco a ella.

-Sakura-chan, por fin despiertas- saludo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el Hospital de Konoha- Sakura intento levantarse, pero Naruto la detuvo – Tranquila Sakura-chan, por el momento solo debes descansar, intenta dormir un poco más, iré a avisar a Tsunade-oba-san que has despertado-

Sakura solo asintió mirando a su amigo salir de la habitación, mientras ella volvía a dormir. Entre sus sueños vinieron los recuerdos de la última misión, la explosión y la imagen más clara y aterradora, Sasuke inconsciente, haciendo que se levantara y saliera de la habitación sin importar su cansancio, al salir no pudo ver a nadie, así que comenzó a caminar, pero apenas dio unos pasos una voz a su espalda hizo que esta se detuviera.

-Si fuera yo el que estuviera en esas condiciones no andaría caminando por el hospital hasta que me dieran de alta –

De inmediato se dio la vuelta quedando sorprendida al ver quién era el que le hablaba. Sin dudarlo ni un momento corrió hacia donde estaba ese chico y se abrazo a él con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Hmp, molestia- dijo abrazándola.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí termina este One-shot, así que espero que les haya gustado, Saben cuando escribí esta historia en un cuaderno una amiga casi me mata por intento de asesinato a Sasuke. Pero espero que este no sea el caso.

Déjenme sus comentarios, recuerden que eso es lo que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos y besos a todos mis queridos lectores.


End file.
